This application claims the priority of German Patent Application Serial No. 298 22 941.2, filed Dec. 23, 1998, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates, in general, to an insole for shoes, and more particularly to a shoe insole, which extends from the toes to the heel and includes at least one fluid-filled container. The invention relates further to an athletic sock associated with an insole.
European Pat. No. EP 0 060 353 A 1 describes an insole for use especially by people who have to stand for long periods. The fluid-filled containers serve to transmit load stresses from the foot""s support points to large-surface parts of the insole, and simultaneously massage those areas of the sole in contact with them. However, these insoles cannot be adapted to the user""s individual needs.
European Pat. No. EP 0 434 076 A2 describes an insole which has transverse profiling running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the shoe, and includes one or more damping elements in the heel region and/or in the forefoot region.
German Pat. No. DE 298 05 396 U1 describes a shoe with an exchangeable insole, with the upper part of the shoe being higher than normal for the size of the shoe so as to make the shoe suitable for the insertion of an exchangeable, relatively thick anatomically shaped insole.
German Pat. No. DE 195 40 567 C1 discloses a shoe with a removable footbed to allow, when necessary, to combine the shoe""s footbed with a special orthopedic half insole.
A modular system for an insole is known from German Pat. No. DE 298 10 518 U1, which permits a high degree of flexibility in the manufacturing of customized insoles. However, it is highly unlikely that a layman will be able to take the necessary measurements and assemble the product.
German Pat. No. DE 90 00 041 U1 describes an insole with adjustable and exchangeable support height. The insole, which is known per se, is of firm material combined with an elastic upper layer in which there are hollow, non-connected ribs for insertion of the support element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,576 A describes a ski boot provided with several exchangeable insoles that are beveled in various ways.
International applications WO/9500047 and WO/9856272 disclose insoles which have a container and with which the degree of plantar arch support can be adjusted by varying the pressure in the container.
German Pat. No. DE 24 60 034 A 1 describes a sports shoe with a gas or air cushion sac integrated in the sole. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,530 A describes a shoe with an air cavity integrated in the sole.
For prophylactic purposes and in cases of certain orthopedic indications, it is also known to make footprints, which are used to make customized insoles. These insoles can then be inserted into shoes. However, customizing insoles in this way is relatively tedious and very expensive. With increasing life expectation and an increasing number of minor, wear-induced foot disorders, the importance of foot prophylaxis is becoming ever greater. This applies in particular in cases where stress loads are high, e.g. due to sport. However, such prophylaxis would be unaffordable with conventional procedures.
For ease of the user, an insole as afore-described can also be used in combination or association with an athletic sock, in which case the insole is configured as an orthotic device secured to the athletic sock in either a removable or non-removable manner.
The insole associated with the athletic sock can also be configured to cover less than the entire length of the foot, such that the insole can cover the heel only, or the insole can extend from the heel to the midfoot, or it can be configured to cover the foot from the heel to the toes.
However, a sports shoe, respectively a sports boot, which are too rigid cannot follow the users foot in an anatomically correct way, and thus the athletic sock according to the invention has functions which no other shoe or boot can provide. Furthermore, the shoe provides too much pseudarthrose, which also has the negative factors in skin abrasion, especially at the joints, and crimping of the socks which also produces chafing.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved low-cost insole which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is suitable for foot prophylaxis and adaptable to the needs of the user.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an insole extending from toes to heels, includes at least one fluid-filled container; a control unit for enabling a user to increase or reduce an amount of fluid in the container; and a stirrup-shaped device for immobilizing the talocalcaneonavicular joint and for controlling and/or stabilizing the ankle joint.
These measures significantly reduce the risk of supination and pronation, and are thus especially beneficial in the case of sports such as soccer and cross-country running, and also for rehabilitation shoes when the patient has suffered a supination trauma and distortions in the ankle joint area. Immobilizing the talocalcaneonavicular joint in this way is also recommended for sports which heavily stress this joint and the ankle joint, e.g. soccer, American football, rugby, handball, basketball, tennis, etc.
The container can extend over the entire insole, or only over part of it. In the former case, the insole itself can be designed as a container. Since the user is able to vary the hardness of the insole in the area of the container, he/she can adapt the insoles to suit his/her personal needs.
According to another feature of the present invention, the control unit may include a valve. Suitably, the valve is located at a side of the insole.
According to another feature of the present invention, the container may be made of a gel or a foamed plastic. Suitably, the container may be made with a graduation for indicating the amount of fluid in the container. The graduation may include graduation marks running transversely to the longitudinal axis of the insole. The container may suitably disposed in the heel region and/or in the area of the lateral longitudinal arch and/or in the area extending from the fifth metatarsal head to the first metatarsal head.
According to another feature of the present invention, the insole is a prefabricated insole selectable from a range of insoles for different forms of foot prophylaxis and different shoe sizes. Customized insoles are thus only required in case of medical indications, while simple foot prophylaxis and protective therapy for athletes"" feet can be undertaken cost efficiently with a modular system of prefabricated insoles designed for specific forms of prophylaxis. This means that for each shoe size, there is a range of insoles available for common types of foot prophylaxis. While in a shoe store, the user can snugly fit insoles into the shoe, test them, and choose the ones that best suit the needs of his/her feet. The user can then adjust the hardness to his/her own needs by adding or withdrawing fluid.
Suitably, the insoles in association with or without an athletic sock may be used for standard foot prophylaxis or for various fallen-arch processes.
It is also conceivable to provide a metatarsal truss pad.
According to another feature of the present invention, a shinbone protector may be integrated with the stirrup-shaped device. It is furthermore useful that the heel region of the insole is raised by an insertion wedge and/or that the area between forefoot and distal tarsus can be designed flatter. This provides relief for the Achilles tendon.
According to another feature of the invention an athletic sock is provided with an insole, which is attached to the athletic sock in a removable or non-removable manner. The insole can, for example, be secured to the athletic sock by means of a suitable glue. Alternatively, the insole/athletic sock combination can be manufactured by a process, wherein the insole material is sprayed onto the athletic sock.
The insole can be configured as an insole for the heel only covering substantially the heel. The athletic sock can also be configured with the insole covering the extent from the heel to the midfoot (metatarsus); or it can be configured as an insole covering the entire foot extending from the heel to the toes. The athletic sock is configured as an athletic sock having a low compression.
According to a further feature of the invention, the insole is configured as an orthotic device extending into a stirrup-type device for stabilizing the foot and the angle of the user. The device can be secured against displacement with a band extending essentially in a horizontal orientation around the leg of the user.
It is also conceivable to provide insoles with different degrees of hardness and/or insoles with zones that differ in hardness.